Clandestine
by Blue Rogue Linds
Summary: Power and position force a young king to build a wall around his own heart.


This was an important day for the new Children of the Earth. People from continents far and wide had gathered on the shores of the icy island of Wazn to celebrate the formation of the new alliance between the various nations and the return of their beloved Queen Xelha. The White Dragon herself was overjoyed at the return of the queen. It had also been said that the queen had been spending her free time with the blue-haired hero from Mira. One of the first ships to arrive at the Wazn port was the Mindeer from Diadem. The ship traveled as elegantly on water as it had once traveled the air. The young king had insisted upon driving the ship himself but to no avail. His servants and knights had seen the turbulence he had faced because of Geldoblame's ugly ambitions. They kept a watchful eye on the young king for fear of losing him as they had his father. Ladekhan was seated in his private quarters as he stared out at the vast ocean. He had to smile for his people or they could get worried. That was the last thing the nation of Diadem needed. He flinched at the rumors that had been buzzing around the kingdom about Kalas and Xelha's relationship. Instinctively, he clapped a hand over his shoulder. That had been where Ayme shot him and left that horrible scar on his arm. It was fitting for Xelha to be with Kalas. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. However, he could relate to the burden of being royalty. He was one of Xelha's good friends, though. That was the most he could ask for. He should be happy for the couple but he wasn't. He was actually envious of Kalas. The boy was also a good friend to him. He made himself sick with conviction and guilt as he thought on the matter further. He was not permitted to show his true colors like Kalas could. He was king and had to behave accordingly or calamity would surely befall Diadem. His foolishness had cost him the lives of his dear friends, Rambari and Celsica. He had sworn to become more like the man Rambari had wanted him to be. Acting casually was a luxury he could not afford.

"Your Majesty," A young knight bowed and entered the room. "We have made port at Wazn. Queens Xelha and Corelia are here to greet you." His heart almost stopped. It made sense for Xelha to wait for him. But, why was she not with Kalas? He gripped the handle of his sword and threw the thought far from his mind.

"Thank you, Hans." He said solemnly and feigned a smile. Hans grinned back and held the door open as Ladekhan left his solitude behind. He stepped out the Mindeer and into the sea of faces. He remained smiling and walked down the road with a hand on his sword. Corelia was garbed in a colorful kimono that appeared to move with the wind like a bird in flight. She had always been wise and kind to Ladekhan. She had also given him good advice when he asked for it; which was on a rare occasion. Xelha was the one that caught his attention. He had never seen her in a gown before. The spectrum of the Aurora must have been captured into the dress. Her shoulders were muffled with a furry pelt. The dress was modest in design. The tiara that graced her head sparkled and glittered more brilliantly than the stained-glass windows of Castle Elnath. Needless to say, Ladekhan's heart nearly leapt out of his chest. He coughed to steer attention away from his shortened breath. Xelha ran up the path and met him in the middle. Her smile was genuine as she embraced the young king.

"I'm so glad you came, King Ladekhan. I really wanted all of my friends to be here for this special day. Isn't' the alliance wonderful? It was originally Lyude's idea. I can't take all of the credit for it." She paused and studied him for a moment. Xelha never meant to pry into other's personal affairs. She was only there to help. There was an unmistakable sadness in Ladekhan's blue eyes. Xelha frowned and laid her hand over his right cheek. She tilted her head and watched his face light up. "Are you feeling all right, King Ladekhan?" The young king snapped out of his trance and took Xelha's hand away from his face.

"Do not concern yourself with my health. I probably had too much to drink on the journey here." He said genially and kissed her hand. It was proper to do so and presented him with illicit happiness. Xelha blushed and pulled her hand away. She was a timid girl when it came to matters of love and romance. Ladekhan also lacked in the area himself. Corelia came between them and sent Xelha on her way towards the palace.

"She has certainly changed." Corelia slipped her arm into Ladekhan's. He escorted her down the path towards the castle with a million things on his mind. "You have not changed a bit, however. You've always been easy to predict, my friend." Ladekhan let his smile fade despite the crowd that followed them.

"I am just tired from the trip. Please, do not waste your thoughts on me, Corelia. You're too respectful a lady for trivial things like that." Corelia removed her arm from his and sighed.

"If you continue to harbor bitterness," She spoke reverently. "Your heart will become as stone, impervious to all emotions. For my sake, never become an empty man." Perhaps she was right. He was weary of the conflict that continued to tear him apart. She entered into the large dining hall where all of the national regents were to meet for the celebration. He stopped himself and looked up the stairs. He climbed the stairs and found himself looking out into a large corridor. A voice echoed through the halls. He curiously followed the voice to an open door. Xelha was standing out on a balcony reciting her nation's prayer. She appeared to be nervous. Ladekhan reluctantly entered the room and crossed the icy floor to where she stood. He gently touched her shoulder.

"Oh! King Ladekhan, you startled me." She laughed and caught her breath.

"What troubles you?" Xelha was unsure of how to answer his question.

"We have such a long journey ahead of us. I don't know if I'm strong enough or fit to rule even. I don't want anyone to worry about me." Ladekhan gazed at the fish swimming in the water below them. The balcony was crystal clear and the ocean gently caressed the walls of the castle. Suddenly, he stiffly pulled Xelha up against his armored chest.

"The journey may be long but you have people who care for you." His words were plain and sincere. "Do not try anything alone. It will only end in disaster for you and your people. In the mean time," He almost choked on his next breath. Xelha had leaned on him and had pulled his other arm up around her neck.

"I'm lucky to have such good friends." He stopped and smiled falsely. Words would only wound the relationship he shared with her. That tie meant a lot to her as well. He sat silently and basked in the moment. However brief, he would enjoy it as much as he could…


End file.
